Patricky Freire
Patricky Freire is a lightweight fighter in Bellator. He most recently secured a third round knockout victory former WEC lightweight champion Rob McCullough in the opening round of the Bellator fourth season lightweight tournament. He next faced battle-tested veteran Toby Imada in the semifinals winning via flying knee knockout in the first round. He next faced the undefeated Michael Chandler in the finals. Chandler defeated Freire via unanimous decision to earn the title shot and $100,000. Freire next faced UFC veteran and Bellator newcomer Kurt Pellegrino, defeating Pellegrino via TKO just under a minute into the first round. Freire next faced fellow tournament veteran Lloyd Woodard in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season six lightweight tournament. After an amazing fight, Woodard defeated Freire via second round kimura submission possibly injuring Freire's arm. Freire next faced former Bellator lightweight champ Eddie Alvarez, losing via highlight reel head kick KO near the end of a great first round. Freire next signed to face Guillaume DeLorenzi in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season eight lightweight tournament on Spike. A few days before the bout, Freire was injured and replaced by Saad Awad. After recovering Freire signed to fight relative unknown Derek Anderson losing via a unanimous decision after fading late. Stung by a three-fight losing streak Freire signed to fight debuting EliteXC veteran Edson Berto. He defeated Berto via a methodical unanimous decision. Freire next signed to fight former finalist David Rickels in the quarterfinals of the season ten lightweight tournament. Freire knocked out Rickels in the second round to advance to the semifinals where he would face Derek Campos. Freire knocked out Campos in the second round, in fact two seconds quicker than Rickels at fifty four seconds. Freire next fought leglock ace Marcin Held in the tournament finals. Held defeated Freire via unanimous decision to earn the title shot and $100,000. Freire next defeated Saad Awad by unanimous decision before dropping a split decision loss to Derek Anderson. He looked to rebound against UFC/Strikeforce veteran Ryan Couture and did so, scoring a brutal first round KO of Couture followed by a unanimous decision win over Kevin Souza. Freire next fought for the vacant Bellator lightweight title in a rematch with Michael Chandler, unfortunately suffering a brutal first round knockout loss to Chandler. Fights *Patricky Freire vs. Marlon Medeiros *Patricky Freire vs. Toby Imada - The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator fourth season lightweight tournament. *Michael Chandler vs. Patricky Freire 1 - The fight was in the finals of the fourth season lightweight tournament. *Patricky Freire vs. Kurt Pellegrino - The fight was the Bellator debut of Kurt Pellegrino. Pellegrino retired after the fight. *Patricky Freire vs. Lloyd Woodard - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season six lightweight tournament. *Eddie Alvarez vs. Patricky Freire *Marcin Held vs. Patricky Freire *Patricky Freire vs. Saad Awad *Patricky Freire vs. Ryan Couture *Michael Chandler vs. Patricky Freire 2 - The fight was for the vacant Bellator lightweight title. Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters